1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analysis apparatus and an analysis method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An analysis apparatus automatically transporting a plurality of specimens and analyzing the transported specimens is known in general. Such an analysis apparatus has one transporter connected to one measurement unit, and is disclosed in each of U.S. Pat. No. 7,283,217 and U.S. Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-110617, for example.
In the aforementioned analysis apparatus described in each of U.S. Pat. No. 7,283,217 and U.S. Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-110617, however, only one measurement unit is provided with respect to one transporter, and hence there has been such a problem that it is difficult to remarkably improve treatability for the specimens. While the treatability for the specimens remarkably improves if a plurality of measurement units are provided on such an analysis apparatus, on the other hand, the structure of the treatability in this case has not been known at all. If it is tried to improve the treatability for the specimens, for example, it is necessary to efficiently transport the specimens to the plurality of measurement units, and hence the size of the transporter is increased. If it is tried to miniaturize the transporter, on the other hand, the specimens cannot be efficiently transported, and the treatability for the specimens is reduced.